Inside Your Heaven
by Serena Moonlight
Summary: Just a song fic I came up with. It's about Kagaome and Sesshoumaru.


Inside you Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from the show. I also don't own the song "Inside Your Heaven" by Carrie Underwood.

He had brought her there eight months ago when she ran into him while running from something else. She had just seen her worst nightmare become a reality. She had run as fast as she could with tears flowing from her eyes.

"_I've been down now I'm blessed _

_I felt a revelation coming around."_

She had bumped into him and landed hard on the cold hard ground. She didn't even bother looking up she just cried and cried. He had picked her up then and let her cry onto his kimono.

"_I guess its right, it's so amazing _

_Every time I see you I'm alive"_

After she had finished crying she looked up into the face of her comforter and saw two amber eyes staring back at her. 'Will you come with me?' he had asked. Her only reply was a nod of her head. With that they took off on his youkai cloud.

"_You're all I've got_

_You lift me up _

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes."_

On their way to his castle she fell asleep while leaning on him. He picked her up and carried her into the castle. He took her to a lovely room that matched her personality well. He laid her down and looked at her with loving eyes. 'She is so beautiful.' he thought. 'She will make a good mother and mate.' Then he left so she could rest.

"_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way."_

She woke up about noon the next day. She stared at her surroundings and gasped. 'It's beautiful.' she thought. "Where am I?" she asked herself after she got over the shock. "You are at my home miko." her comforter form the previous night said.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said after the shock wore off. "Why am I here?"

"You are here to take care of Rin and so you may heal." he replied. With that he left.

"_I wanna be the earth that holds you _

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind _

_I wanna be inside you heaven." _

Rin came in shortly after Sesshoumaru left. After Kagome was dressed in proper clothing, Rin lead her out into the garden where they picked flowers and played. After playing and picking flowers for a few hours, Rin and Kagome came in to eat dinner with Sesshoumaru. After dinner Kagome took Rin to her room and put her in bed. Kagome was on her way to her room when Sesshoumaru showed up by her side.

"Miko if you would like to clean-up before going to bed I will show you to the springs." Sesshoumaru stated with his mask firmly in place.

"Thank-you Sesshoumaru, I would like that very much. I must stop by my room first to get my things." Kagome replied.

After Kagome grabbed her things, Sesshoumaru showed her to the springs. Kagome again thanked Sesshoumaru. She was about to shut the door to the springs when Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and kissed it. When he was done he left her to her bath and her thoughts.

"_When we touch, when we love_

_The stars light up _

_The wrong becomes undone"_

'Why did he do that?' she asked as she was soaking in the indoor springs.

After she was done with her bath, she put on a robe that was laying there and went to her room. When she got to her room she changed into a light blue silk night gown that came down to her knees and has an inch slit in each side. She went to the bed that was in her room and lay down. She soon realized that she couldn't sleep so she walked over to her balcony and stepped out on to it.

"_Naturally, my soul surrenders_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in you eyes."_

Out on the balcony, Kagome found a bench and sat down on it. She looked up to see a beautiful star filled sky. She began thinking about all that had happened recently. While she was thinking Sesshoumaru came out onto his balcony which was right beside Kagome's. He looked over at Kagome sitting there looking up at the night sky.

"_And I wanna be inside your heaven _

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way."_

Sesshoumaru leapt on to Kagome's balcony and went into her room. He came back out with a blanket in his arm. He draped it over Kagome's shoulders. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and realized there was a blanket around her shoulders. She liked around and found Sesshoumaru sitting bedside her on the bench.

"_And I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in _

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven."_

Kagome took this opportunity to take a closer look at Sesshoumaru. He was very handsome. His hair shimmered in the moonlight. His mask was not there instead she saw contentment on his face. To her he seemed to be enjoying just sitting there beside her. His eyes glowed a bright golden color. He was breath taking.

'He is so handsome.' Kagome thought. 'What am I thinking? I can't be falling for Sesshoumaru. My heart was just broken. And besides Sesshoumaru hates humans with the exception of Rin.'

Just then Sesshoumaru looked toward Kagome. There was only one emotion in his eyes when he looked at her. Kagome gasped as she realized what emotion that was and what it meant.

'Is that love shining in his eyes?' Kagome asked herself.

"_When minutes turn to days and years_

_When mountains fall, I'll still be here _

_Holdin' you until the day I die."_

He could fell her staring at him. He turned to look at her and hi knew then tat she knew how he felt. They stared at each other for a long time before anyone spoke.

"Kagome, I must tell you something." Sesshoumaru said.

She looked up into his eyes and was trapped by his stare.

"Kagome, I have loved you since the first time I saw you at my father's tomb. After our encounter in the tomb, I began to pick fights with my brother just to see you. I have no hatred of humans. I don't hate my brother. I just dislike his mother for what she did to our father. I can't stop thinking about you. Kagome I don't want to be with anyone else. Kagome I love you. I want you to be my mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kagome, will you be my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way"_

Kagome was shocked. She was speechless. Her mind was reeling.

'He loves me?!' Kagome thought.

Her heart was beating fast. She thought about everything that had happened up until now. She then realized something she never knew before. She was never truly in love with Inuyasha. She only thought she loved him because he reminded her of the one she really loved, Sesshoumaru. She looked back into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "I love you too. Yes I will be your mate and spend the rest of my life with you."

"_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from _

_Where the storm blows your way."_

Sesshoumaru was so over joy that he picked Kagome up and swung her around. He brought her down and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Kagome returned his kiss full force getting rid of all her past sorrows and getting ready to start her new life with him. Sesshoumaru broke away from the kiss and picked Kagome up. He carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed. That night, the demon lord Sesshoumaru mated his chosen mate a strong and beautiful human miko.

"_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in _

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside you heaven."_

"Another daydream koi?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat beside his mate.

"No. Just remembering what happened the day you asked me to be your mate." Kagome said while Sesshoumaru rubbed her bulging belly.

"One more month koi and we will have another member of the family." Sesshoumaru said.

"I love you koi." Kagome said.

"I love you too my goddess." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and picked Kagome up.

He took her inside the castle they lived in and took her up to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and then lay down behind her.

"Rest koi you need your strength." Sesshoumaru said.

He kissed her head as she fell asleep. He shortly followed after her.

"_Oh yes I do_

_I wanna be inside your heaven."_


End file.
